sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Celebration
Chapter 1 Of course Faith was left in charge of greeting the guests as many of the party's inhabitants came from all across the world and spoke multivarious languages, only she (with the exception of her 16-year-old daughter Sapphire, who was upstairs getting dressed) was fluent in several different dialects. "Hello my queen." two guests, female and overly dressed as all the others, bowed in respect to the owner of the kingdom. "Its a pleasure to attend your party." "Welcome to the Gala you rich, snobbish, self-absorbed, billionaire playboys." ''Was what Faith wanted to say. "The pleasure is all mine princesses of Mobotropolis." Faith returned a bowed, showing no signs of the bitter annoyance that plagued her from within. The ribbon noosed around her waist from the royal dress she wore made bending forward quite painful. "I hope you enjoy the ceremony." she smiled warmly at them as they passed by. "and drown to death in your own life savings." she muttered. "Bonjour ma reine." the next couple spoke french. "Je suis heureux d'être ici" They bowed as all the others so typically did. "Je suis heureux que vous soyez ici aussi," Faith greeted the next guests, "reine de la terre du ciel." When they passed by of course the 'next' royal guests spoke icelandic. "það er heiður að vera hér." "og það er mikill heiður fyrir þig að vera hér herra. " Faith responded. "Hey there my hot little queen." Red coiled his arms around her shoulders from behind and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "Are we having a royal ball tonight?" Faith smirked. "more like a royal pain in the-" "þú ert konungur." The icelandic guest conveyed to Red. "ánægð að hitta þig." Red blinked at his reply, having no idea what he was saying. "um...your welcome?" He took an educated guess which made Faith roll her eyes. The icelandic king appeared rather confused. "ekki hafa áhyggjur," Faith murmured slyly back to the king, "Ég get ekki skilið hann heldur." she and the king both partook in a laugh to Faith's joke then he went to mingle with the rest of the guests. Red knew for sure he wasn't being complimented. He ran his fingers through her hair, while this somehow managed to calm her nerves. "I take it you didn't talk to him about how handsome I was?" Red said followed by a light sigh. "Nope." Faith smiled innocently at him. "We would'nt have had anything to talk about if that were the case." she snickered behind her hand then tipped her head idly back, her lips met his underneath the dimly-lit chandeliers that sparkled like the starlight outside the windows. "will you go check on the girls honey? By the time their ready for the Gala it'll already be over." Faith sighed. "I doubt Milo's gonna attend this ceremony." "and that's a 'bad' thing?" Red stated bluntly. "Knowing him he'd probably-" "Rip apart the imperial guests? destroy the furnishings? Masturbate in public?" Faith greeted more of the guests that approached her. "I was going to say eat all the ice cream," Red sounded disconcerted, "but sadly your probably right..." He grabbed his wife in a very vulnerable area before scampering off leaving Faith flustered and covering her chest. "Pervert." She growled beneath her breath, luckily nobody noticed the scene. Chapter 2 Red came rapping his fist against the upstairs doorway. "Hey," he hollered out, his voice muffled to a guttural mumble behind the large wooden door, "Ramona! Hayley! Are you two about done changing in there!" Red had to press his pointed ear closely against the solid oak to hear what his 16-year-old daughter was saying. "Only a moment longer dad." Sapphire said in her typical civilized tone, a hint of English in her voice that she had picked up from the servants since she was little. "Preparation for such a significant event is a complex process." ''"she's starting to sound like her mother." Red thought, a large beat of cranial sweat running down his forehead. "Can I come in?" He heard a light buzzing noise, either a zipper or a string coming loose. "Sure," he heard Hayley bark, "be right there!" After that he heard sapphire's voice again, it sounded louder and more clear this time, judging by the shadow that split the light below the door Red figured she must have been blocking the entrance. "Good heavens no!" she cried, "We're getting dressed!" "Ramona, he's our dad," Hayley's voice rang, "he's not gonna try anything weird." There was a long pause at the end of the door before he heard the latch to the lock seperate with a low "click." The door swayed open and he saw sapphire half-dressed in-front of him; his cheeks couldn't help but redden despite that this was 'his' daughter he was looking at. She definately took after her mother in the beauty department. Sapphire was wearing a long type of skirting and a paper-white bra that hadn't yet been concealed with a topping which she had folded neatly over her forearm almost like a coat rack. "Sorry dad." Sapphire jerked her head softly in the direction of the room, gesturing him to enter. "But there are those of us who have standards." Hayley rolled her eyes, legs hanging off the edge of sapphire's bed, and allowed her sister to carry on with what she had originally been doing, assisting her with tying the laces to her chest, because she was so physically developed for her age she already required something so fitting. "I assure you," Sapphire hissed to Hayley, almost enviously, making sure her dad couldn't hear her "your chest is going to get so large you'll have to start carrying a wheel-barrel around by the time your my age." "Just tie it." Hayley quietly snapped. "I already have." Sapphire lassoed the elastic laces tightly in a knot then helped her sister off the bed. recovering from a sitting position while in the particular dress genre Hayley was wearing was quite a chore and much easier to get up if someone were to help. She didn't forget to place her crown on top of her head before joining the ceremony, this was an indication of royalty so everybody could identify her. The dark hedgehog fled the room, flying right past her father, only when he called her name did she stop suddenly. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Red smiled at Hayley. She sighed. "I didn't forget," she dragged herself back over to him, "I was just hoping you would." Red knelt down slightly to be at head-level with her. she did what she had to and dabbed a quick kiss on his cheek, then she raced down the stairs. Sapphire had already slipped into her top at this point and slid her arms through the shoulder creases. "Hey dad," she uttered quietly, "would you be so kind as to zip this for me?" the rearward zipper was open, exposing her back entirely. Red trudged over and gently elevated the zipper, careful not to get any of her fur caught in the process. "There you go sweetie." He grabbed her by the shoulders and cycled her around so she was facing him. She looked so beautiful, especially in the dress she wore, and the color of the gems she wore as a necklace mimicked her eyes perfectly. She looked just like a fairy-tale princess, fair, gorgeous, and sumptuous in terms of apparel. Red scooped up the golden C-shaped crown lying on the side of the bed and set it on top of her head. "How do I look daddy?" Sapphire's cheeks ripened, she was officially acting like a girl at this point. Red smiled. "You look amazing honey." He pressed his lips softly against her forehead. "have fun at the party." sapphire constricted her father in a tight but passionate embrace, which he so willingly returned, then she drifted down the stairs to join her sister and mother. Category:Stories